bullying
by karolinami132
Summary: Stan turns into a bully, and everyone in town are afraid of him, he starts to bully Kyle, because his mother called the cops,will Stan again be friends with Kyle or will they be forever enemy's, will Kyle want to be friends again.Mostly Sheilas pov. lol. :)


**Hey guys i was sooo bored so i decided to write a new story hope you don't mind :).**

* * *

**Date: 's Dairy.**

**Dear Dairy:**

**I just changed school's, because my EX best friend Stan and me got in a fight, but something changed he turned more aggressive towards others and me.I can't understand what changed, i tried everything to help him, but he only got worse,He even started to beat the shit out of the teachers when they tried to help him. I'm seriously scared of him!.I was so relived when mom told me i was changing schools, when i moved to different school everything was fine, until one horrible day, i saw Stan walking trough the school the next day i saw him beating kids face to the ground, i stud there dumbly, looking at him scared.I moved a step back and ran to get someone to stopped when i heard his voice."Hey kyle"I started to speed to the door and thankfully he didn't follow me nice day how fun huh?.**

* * *

**Sheila B .P.O.V.**

I did know what was happening at school I but tough it was only a lie, i knew Stanley, he loved animals and cared for everybody in South Park, he was a really nice boy, until Kyle came home all bruised and his jacket was a mess, i noticed that there was a writing which said 'Faggot'on it.I tough this was gonna end when we move here ,but i was wrong,i decided to take it in my own hands now.

I was slowly walking home ,until someone grabbed my bag.I spinned around to be met by a huge grin, ya you guested Stan Marsh!.

"Stanley give me my bag, back"I tried to keep my voice friendly, but he just laughed at it.

"You really believe i loose such a fucking chance to get a free pizza no way mam"He said while trying to run,I cough his arm and made him face me.

"You listen here Stanley! you give me back my bag right now!"I yelled at him but his grin stayed, but didn't move to give me my bag back.I tuck out my phone and called the cops, after about few minutes they were there.

"So what seems to be the problem?"One of the officers asked calmly looking at me and then at Stan.

"Well Sir, this child has no respect to older people, and he tried to stole my bag"I said crossing my arms over my chest while frowning.

"I see, well this better not happen again do you hear me"The man said looking at Stan with a sharp glare, but he just stud there still smiling."Do you hear me!"The man said louder this time.

"Yes sir."Stan said crossing his own arms, giving me a glare .I went home and tried to look as if nothing happened, but i didn't do a good job.

* * *

**Stan's p.o.v.**

God just because i tuck her bag doesn't mean she has to call the police,That just crossed the line,i then tough i will get her back using Kyle.I walked home kicking stones,my fists were tightly clenched in my pockets ,i tough they were gonna rip, when i reached my house, i threw my jacket to the ground and jumped onto my bed, while i fell asleep.

* * *

**Kyle's B P.O.V.**

I walked out of the school as quickly as it was possible,until i could feel a worm hand on my shoulder,i must say it felt nice,i looked around to find Stan glaring at me,i tried to run ,but he cough me.

"Where do you think your going?"He asked harshly, looking me in the eyes. He looked the same, only he wore black jacket.

"Home"I said quietly, scared that he might want to break my neck by answering to laudly. He looked at me with anger.

"Guess what ? i saw your mom in town yesterday"Stan said in a mocking gesture.I wanted to yell at him but found out i couldn't."She called the cops,and guess what's gonna happen now"He lifted his fist and was about to punch,until i heard my dad's voice, god you don't even know how relived i was at first.

"So what is this about?"He looked me in the eyes.I was gonna answer him, until i realized Stan was so close to me and i could feel something sharp against my jacket, i couldn't move or speak so i just looked.

"Non of your fucking business"Stan answered pressing the blade closer to me. I wanted to scream for help, but i knew if i did i would be lying dead right now, Stan seemed to be getting annoyed at that interruption.

"If you never noticed this is my business"Stan tuck the knife away and pushed my dad onto the ground, i wanted to go over to him but was to scared to. I saw my dad running away like a fucking chicken!.I am gonna kill him when i get back home, then i noticed, Stan wasn't scared of anybody, he even kicked my dad's ass, and my dad didn't act so cool because he ran and left me there alone.I got the chance to run home, so i did i didn't even look back,i just ran as fast as my legs would allow i reached the house i came and noticed my mom was there.

"Mom why did you send dad to pick me up !"I said as calmly as possible.

"Because i was at work"She said.

"Oh well guess what happened dad just ran away!"I yelled frustration over powering me.

"What, what, what!"My mom looked at me worried."He left you with Stan, and ran away!?"

"Exactly"I said crossing my arms.I ran to my room and closed my door, i fell onto my waiting bed. god such an embarrassment, i felt like a idiot,i only hoped my mom wouldn't do anything, because that would only make things worse, as i tough about it as i slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Sheila P.O.V**

Gerald again proved that he was a pussy, so i just had to get things in my own hands, after dinner I got a phone call from Gerald,so obviously i had to go get him god why me !.I walked down the footpath as fast as possible, until i saw that stupid sissy sitting on a bench.

"Here you are!"I say looking at him.

"Finally you came"He said still sitting on the bench.

"You fucking pussy! Kyle told me everything what happened"I stayed calm but it was hard, i felt unbelievable anger, i don't understand how a man can act this way, he left Kyle alone in that situation.

"Stop that,my knee hurts"He says rubbing his knee.

"You, a big fucking man can't handle two fifteen year old teens, and your wining about a stupid knee!"I say pointing my finger at his knee.

"Stop that not every man,has to know how to fight.."Gerald was cut off by me.

"oj ojojoj you poor thing"I said sarcastically."Ya ya every man can't fight, then what every man can do?what happened to you, nothing happened to you!"

"I can't move my whole leg"Gerald protested.

"Your whole leg"I touched his knee"No blood no nothing why are you whining then?!"

"I think i broke my leg"

"Stop you act like a fucking pussy"

"I wonder how you would act in my position"

"Well i defiantly wouldn't act like you, get up"I lifted him up by the arm, i didn't want to carry on that conversation anymore."What do you think your doing, stop pretending !"

"I can't walk"

"What do you mean you can't walk, stop making a pussy out of yourself!"

The next morning.

I decide i would pick Kyle up from school today.I then noticed that Kyle was pushed against a wall by Stan, and the other boy Craig Tucker was throwing kyle's stuff around the place.I ran up to them as fast as possible."What the hell is happening?"

* * *

**Kyle's p.o.v.**

"Kenny help me"I say nearly to myself, but he just walked away and ignored me, he was my best friend that's why i was surprised when he didn't help me,and pretending that he couldn't see me.I saw my mom running up to Craig and ripping my stuff from his grip.

"Get out now !"I could my mom, Stan let go of me and started to walk away with Craig."Are you alright?"i started to pick up my stuff, god why can't they just leave me alone!.

* * *

**Stan's .p.o.v.**

Kyle's mother has no idea who she's against, no one is gonna treat me like that!,when i was going to the other school everything was soo boring, teachers were stupid, so i was taking out my anger on students.I walked with Craig in silence, he seemed to be bothered by something but i didn't question him about it, i knew he would just give me the finger, he always does,i kinda miss being friends with Kyle, i don't know what happened that we stopped being friends, but that strange feeling in my stomach, when i had him pushed up against the wall, the satisfaction, the fear in his eyes,it just made me want to ki- wait a minute why would i think about stupid stuff like that!.

* * *

**Kyle's p.o.v.**

"You should tell the principal"God my mom is soo stupid.

"No mom we need to leave it"I say.

"Oh nonono we have to tell him"

"No! if we do then it will get worse!"I never yelled at my mom before, but she didn't seem to care.

"But he's bullying you and it's not the first time!"

"No mom please ! promise me you won't do anything!"I run after her and grabbed her arm.

"How am i suppose to promise that to you, what are you gonna do about it?"

"If you didn't do anything that wouldn't happened!"She looked at me.

"Fine i promise to you i won't do anything about it,but if this happens again then I defiantly am not leaving this"

"No we leave it alone let them do what they want "I even noticed how stupid it sounded, but i didn't want any trouble. My mom put her arm around my shoulders and led the way to the car.

"I promise that i am not gonna do anything, but seriously we need to get help"I just stayed silence until we reached our house.

At Kenny's.

I walked to his house and was greeted by screams, yep ahh loving family.I went up the stairs to Kenny's room, i didn't even bother to knock, i saw him sitting on his bed.

"Hey"How can he say that after chickening out and not helping me.

"Why did you leave me there alone at school?"I crossed my arms and looked at his now worried face.

"I didn't see anything"He lied, he walked right passed me!.

"Don't lie"I say keeping my anger at lower level."Because i saw you"

"Listen me and Stan already went trough a lot, and i really don't want anything to do with him, he left me alone and that makes me happy"What how can he say that straight to my face, i tough we were good friends, then i got an idea.

"But how did you do it?"

"You need to be invisible to him, every time you get attention, Stan is beating the shit out of you, i really am not surprised"I wanted to do the same be invisible to Stan, but i was scared that my mom would ruin my plans."It would be best if you'r mom wouldn't get involved, because she is provoking him, and it gives Stan the satisfaction, soo really i wouldn't be want to seen in your company"I tried to understand Kenny, because he tried to protect himself, but we were suppose to be friends, we knew each other for years.I stormed out of Kenny's house as fast as possible.

* * *

**Sheila's P.o.v**

I was just walking down the street's when i noticed Stan and Craig throwing food and bottles while pushing the older woman.I ran up to them and tried to help the woman.

"Get out you fucking psychos!"I yelled while taking my phone out to call the police, Stan seemed to notice, so he ran and ripped the phone out of my hand, he started to run away."Fuck he tuck my phone!"I helped the older women picking up the grouseries that were alright.

* * *

**Stan's P.o.v.**

I didn't want to take her phone, but i couldn't allow her to call the cops,i was gonna give her back the phone few days later.

* * *

**Sheilas .p.o.v**

When i walked into the shop, i saw older woman with brown messy hair, she was lying to the man.

"I already paid you for that, and it's not my fault you can't keep up with your charges"She said taking stuff from the shelf's.

"But you know, this is a really small shop, i don't get a lot of money"The man said.

"Well it's not my problem is it?"She walked out with out paying for her things.I walked over to the man.

"Do you know that girl?"I asked.

"Oh ya"

"Is she Stan Marsh's sister?"

"Ya and he's even worse"

"do you know what happened to their family"I never heard of them so i was curious.

"Well ya, Their mother died in a car accident and their father is in Jail, Shelly was suppose to mind Stan but she doesn't, she has a baby and her boyfriend left her."Wow that made me want to cry, i was soo sorry for that girl and even Stan.

"And any of their relatives? no one is minding them?"

"No they live on their own"

"Ok so i'm just gonna go and talk to them"

"With them"The man laughed a bit, but i ignored it.

"Ya they just need help, and explain to them that this isn't the way to be acting."

"This is not gonna do much, well wish ya luck"

Two days later.

I was at the Marsh's doors, i rang the doorbell and waited for answer,my heart was beating hard enough and if it get's higher i'm gonna get a heart attack, when the doors were finally opened, i saw the same girl.

"Good morning" i said.

"Good morning"She said it soo annoyed and suspicious.

"I wanted to talk to your brother Stan, because he's bulling my son"

"I don't care what my brother does"

"Well i think it does because your the care taker of Stan?"

"Ya so what? he does what he wants i do what i want ,soo"

"But i know that you have some trouble"

"No Miss it seems to me that your the one that has problems,with your son"

"well i don't have problem with my son, i have a problem with your brother, i just wanted to help you, i got this good book on 'how to take care of children"

"But i don't need it , and i'm not interested"She ripped the book from my hands and threw it to the ground."And what are you on about?"that was harder then i expected, there was nothing coming trough her, it's like talking to a wall.

"I only tried to help you"

"Well you can take that help somewhere else you hear me"

"But please listen to me"

"But i don't want to"She locked the door in front of my eyes. When Shelly opened the door she was angry, and i was just being nice, i really wanted to help her.

* * *

**Hey guys i know it's really bad but don't judge me :) **


End file.
